Ken VS Terry
Ken VS Terry is the upcoming 67th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Ken Masters from Capcom's Street Fighter series and Terry Bogard from SNK's King of Fighters ''and Fatal Fury series. Description ''Fiery, fierce, and red. It's time to crown America's top fighting champion! Interlude Ken Masters (*Cues: Ken Masters' Original Theme - Street Fighter II*) Wiz: As the son of a rich hotel tycoon, young Ken Masters wanted for nothing. Boomstick: Stupid rich kids! Why don't their parents ever teach 'em any real values? Like squirrel cooking or how to throw a punch! Wiz: Well, turns out Ken's an exception. Eager to teach his son some discipline, his father sent him to Japan to train in martial arts. Boomstick: Yeah, turns out Ken's dad was buddies with the master karate hermit, Gouken, who Ken trained under for a decade, alongside a young warrior named Ryu. Wiz: Under Gouken's eye, Ken was taught the ways of the Ansatsuken or "Assassination Fist", albeit Gouken's own non-lethal variant. Boomstick: He learned techniques like the blast of ki energy known as the Hadoken, and also the Tatsu-monkey Senpu-kyaka. Wiz: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, also known as the "Hurricane Kick", a spinning kick that leaves opponents reeling, but is also pretty good for getting past projectiles. Boomstick: But the moves he excels at the most is the Dragon Fist, the SHORYUKEN! It's a devastating rising uppercut and Ken's so damn good at it, he can set his whole damn fist on fire! Wiz: At his best, he can perform the Shinryuken or "Divine Dragon Fist". Not only is this attack engulfed in flames, it also creates a vacuum effect, drawing opponents in for multiple strikes. The Shinryuken is the most powerful natural form of the Shoryuken technique. Boomstick: Well, so long as you're not possessed by evil murder energy but you should watch Ryu VS Scorpion to learn all about that. With his training complete Ken returned to America proving his new discipline and kickassery by winning several fighting tournaments. ''' Wiz: Including the Premier U.S Martial Arts Tournament where he won the finals and met his future wife Eliza. '''Boomstick: That is certainly what i would call a win. Wiz: Proud of his victories, Ken returned to Gouken's dojo to tell his former master the good news. Boomstick: But he got there a little too late. Damn missed out on all the finger painting. Wiz: After meeting up with Ryu to mourn their master's apparent death, Ken decided to enter the prestigious world warrior tournaments just for the chance to fight Ryu again. Boomstick: But Ken is always fighting, both in and out of tournaments. He takes on anything from crime lords to professional assassins, and he's strong enough to send a man flying 15 feet in the air with a single punch. Wiz: The force of which would definitely kill an average person which Ken is anything but. He's strong enough to beat the dictator Bison with Ryu, and he's fast enough to dodge attacks from Akuma, one of the most powerful characters in the Street Fighter universe. Boomstick: Then there was his cage match against the claw-wielding Vega where he punched him so hard he completely reversed the guy's momentum after he leaped from the ceiling. Wiz: Doing so after losing tons of blood from dozens of lacerations and with both of his feet broken and impaled. Considering much of a punch's force comes from the lower half of a person's body, this is practically unbelievable. Boomstick: Talk about endurance. I can see how he got his wife. The guy's tough enough to fall over 100 feet into the mud and then just get up more pissed then anything else. Wiz: But when it comes down to it, Ken's strongest asset is his conviction to win. Only made stronger when it comes to defending his friends. Boomstick: Though he is pretty cocky. If he's feeling good about a fight, he'll sometimes just laugh at his opponents instead of finishing them off leaving himself wide open. Wiz: Still if you enter the ring with Ken Masters, chances are you're gonna get burned. Ken: Come on! Let's turn up the heat! Terry Bogard (*Cues: Terry & Andy & Joe Theme - Fatal Fury*) Boomstick: Terry Bogard was born with nothing to his name. Hell, he didn't even have a last name! Wiz: Stranded with his brother Andy, Terry grew up an orphan on the dangerous streets of Southtown. Boomstick: Until they were adopted by Jeff Bogard, who immediately introduce them to a regimen of bonding and kicking ass. Now that's a good dad! Well, until he got murdered. Wiz: When he was only 10 years old, Terry and Andy watched helplessly as their foster father was murdered before their eyes by Geese Howard, a notorious crime lord. Swearing vengeance the brothers spent the next decade training to one day take down Geese. Boomstick: What did waterfowl ever do to him? Wiz: No, not-not birds, Geese-Geese Howard, the bad guy. Boomstick: Wiz, I know you're not a poultry science degree holder like myself, but you should know that the singular term for geese is goose. It's just common sense. Wiz: Let's just move on, as the years went by, Terry became an exceptional martial artist, mastering boxing, karate, kung fu, and kickboxing. He developed an impressive list of techniques, like the Burn Knuckle, a fierce punch surrounded by energy. Boomstick: And the Crack Shoot, a jumping axe kick. Or he can just punch the ground so friggin' hard he makes a power wave, where he sends a deadly wave of energy through the Earth toward whatever poor bastard he's fighting! Death Battle Results Boomstick: Bummer... so on the bright side this means Eliza's single now, right? Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: just saying what we're all thinking Wiz. Wiz: Both Ken and Terry have been fighting since they were children and each won their fair share of tournaments. However, terry's sheer power proved too much for Ken to handle. Boomstick: Outside of tourneys, Ken's most notable victories were usually only possible because he had help. Sure Ken's taken down Zangief, Hugo and Vega multiple times who are extremely deadly in their own right but they aren't nearly as heavy hitters as those on Terry's resume, like Crowser and Mars. Wiz: Also keeping up with and surpassing Jameme who can effortlessly catch bullets proves Terry can match someone over twice the speed of sound. Much faster than anything Ken's ever shown. Boomstick: Man when Eliza hears about this, she's gonna feel Terry-ible. Wiz: The winner is Terry Bogard. Trivia * This is the 23rd Death Battle where the opponents are rivals. The first 22 were Haggar VS Zangief, Zitz VS Leonardo, Mario VS Sonic, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Link VS Cloud, Goku VS Superman, Terminator VS RoboCop, Luigi VS Tails, Godzilla VS Gamera, Ryu VS Scorpion, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles, Mega Man VS Astro Boy, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Pokémon VS Digimon, Dante VS Bayonetta, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Flash VS Quicksilver, Cammy VS Sonya and Tracer VS Scout. **This does not include Goku VS Superman 2. * This is the second Street Fighter VS King of Fighters themed battle. The first was Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui. * This fight is likely being done to commemorate the release of The King of Fighters XIV. Category:Death battles Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Upcoming death battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:'Street Fighter VS King of Fighters' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles